Kauket Crystal
The 'Kauket '''were crystalline lifeforms native to the Kauket system of the Beta Quadrant of the Milky Way Galaxy. They were a psionic lifeform that were discovered by Starfleet Exploration Outpost S-224-G on Kauket II. Initially believed to be minerals that could be processed into dilithium crystals and other complex and normally dangerous material: they were being inadvertently destroyed in this process. Over time this led to the formation of Red Crystals that overran the outpost and captured the senior staff of the outpost. Research later would prove their sentience, language, and a complex relationship with the ecosystem of the universe. Biology The natural form of a Kauket crystal was a crystalline blue or red structure in a lattice. They contained a type of proto-dilithium that was incredibly stable and the source for their energy absorption and matter destruction capabilities. During this process, a by-product of ''Psilosynine ''is produced and trapped in the structure: allowing for a sentience and psionic connection to other lifeforms. Their psionic abilities ranged from ''telekinetics, pyrokinetics, telepathic, claircognizance, clairsentience, and clairvoyance. Kauket were able to use these abilities at creation and formation. Notably, they were especially aware of other Kauket even across many light years. Kauket normally grow when exposed to intense energy, specifically high temperatures or radiation. When exposed, the crystals grow and more Kauket consciousnesses are forms from the growth. The smaller a crystal, the less sentient it is; the minimum size for a sentient Kauket crystal was measured to be 25cm. The larger the crystal lattice, the more psionically capable and sapient it became. The two known forms of Kauket, Blue and Red, have distinct personalities and abilities: Blue Kauket have the ability to mend matter and regenerate biological matter. In this form, Blue Kauket exhibit a peaceful mental state and helps those in need or those who request its help; if no immediate distress or need is detected by a Blue Kauket: the crystal focuses inward and speaks with other parts of the Blue Kauket lattice. This inward focus seems to also be a main factor in containing the psionic, sub-space, and radioactive properties of the crystal to a point of being barely detectable. Despite being exposed to intense energy fields: the crystals seem to contain it in a safe and stable manner. Red Kauket were developed by the Kauket as a direct response to Kauket crystals being destroyed in the process of creating dilithium. These crystals use their powers for self-defense in the form of the destruction, imprisonment, and repelling of hostile forces. These breeds an aggressive mental state that pro-actively addresses known threats and is suspicious of unknown persons; when contact is made, Red Kauket become very demanding. This outward focus releases much of the contained energy of Blue Kauket forms with the side-effect that it makes the crystal more susceptible to critical reaction and and loss of the proto-dilithium containment in each crystal leading to a violent and energetic explosion of energy and crystal matter. Kauket Quarantine and Smuggling The USS Kismet made First Contact with the Kauket crystals on stardate 53750.2, responding to a loss of contact concern from the Starfleet Exploration Division of Starfleet Exploration Outpost S-224-G. Commander Konal Varro was the first to establish an empathic connection with the Kauket and discovered that the crystals were not only sentiment but outraged at the destruction of their people at the hands of Starfleet. The Kauket formed Red Crystals to engage the Outpost and demanded that all Starfleet personnel leave Kauket II. CMDR Varro agreed and instructed the Kismet away team to evacuate all personnel they could from the outpost to the USS Kismet. Upon reports from the various officers: the Federation Council ordered a quarantine on the planet pending further diplomatic discussions with Kauket II. On stardate 53843.2, the USS Kismet was sent to investigate Kauket crystal smuggling at a Ferangi Trading Station "Terminus Parazul". Despite the Federation quarantine, the high value of the crystals demanded a high black market price. This smuggling was performed by grafting liquid latinum into a Kauket crystal lattice: allowing for the crystal to be formed and molded onto other surfaces: specifically into and along the bones of the Ferangi smugglers themselves. The USS Kismet was able to contain and shut down the smuggling operation: however a Vulcan science vessel, the SS Sakaonna, among a handful of others were able to evade capture. Leading to a minor proliferation of Kauket crystals elsewhere in the Alpha and Beta Quadrants. A notable figure in the smuggling operation was the prolific criminal mastermind named "Irene Adler": a human woman who had been a civilian computer and personnel management consultant for Outpost S-224-G when it was attacked. She would later be identified as the person who informed the Ferangi of the Kauket and who organized the sale of the crystals. She also showed that the crystals, when properly contained, could be used as a psionic amplifier that dramatically increased the esper rating of any being. She also identified herself as a member of The Midnight Watch -a secret society formed to study and proliferate psionic ability in humanity and all other psionically capable species.